kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQC2 development
Material specific to the development of King's Quest Chapter II: Rubble Without A Cause. This mostly concerns the cut scenes and puzzle material. Cut or unused material Preview/Press Release The press release refers to some details that were ultimately cut. In particular Whisper and Acorn's involvement in the chapter. :In chapter two, Goblins have kidnapped everyone in Daventry, and a newly crowned King Graham must learn to be the leader the kingdom needs. The second chapter will take place five years after the first and will introduce new characters as well as furthering the stories of fan favorites like Olfie, Whisper, Acorn, Amaya the blacksmith, Wente the Baker, and the Hobblepots. Perhaps we will even find out what the goblins are doing with all those stolen mattresses. QTE Sequences like in Chapter 1 Chapter 1 had elaborate action set pieces with Quick-time Events choices to be made similar to Dragon's Lair. Due to complaints with chapter 1, many of these sequences were cut, or made to have more direct input in later chapters, or made short and simple.http://www.adventuregamers.com/articles/view/30267 Changes caused by 'fan input' affected chapter 2, including the loss of the second half the chapter related to Acorn, Whisper, and Mordon (see below) has the hallmarks of QuickTime chase scenes in which those characters told you were to go, and if you somehow didn't follow them fast enough would lead to deaths and dead ends (similar to the factory cart puzzle in Willy Beamish). Quicksand, drowning, walls collapsing, etc. Perhaps it was the mounted goblins see below that would have also featured in those sections (see the large number of 'rats' related deaths, and Whisper's comment about rats as well). So rather than being cut due to any issues with time or money, but by extreme fan criticism, there was not enough time to replace them with something more 'traditional' or with real direct input, and putting the time in to change it would have cost more money, it was easier to just cut the sequences completely (and scale back some of the material, and puzzles leading up to sections, in the earlier prison areas), and change the stories in future chapters (which were not yet in development) to fit with the change. Wente as a choice Wente was going to be a choice to save over Bramble. Possibly an option had Bramble been taken away if her energy ran out. He would have run into Acorn in the second half. Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did you have a particular reason for choosing Wente?") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He had given so much compassion to the world, it was time to give some back to him.") Mounted goblins Chapter 2 appears to have had concept art for goblin rat mounts. Although no such mounted goblins appear in the chapter. The Goblin King has his own rock spider/jinx type mount, that he sits on, a walking throne type machine or creature thing. While the second photo with the horned llama things probably dates to about chapter 1, it at least seems to show an evolution in the idea of mounts for Goblins. ratmount.png ARockandaHardplace.jpg MountedGoblinKQC5.jpg Chapter 5 has a scene (a vision of cut material really) that mentions these rats (and you can even see a model of one of the mounted rat and riders. A possibly 'cut line' suggests that they might have even been utilized in the 'second act' the chase scenes with Whisper, Acorn, or Mordon. Graham (KQC5): :Did I tell you that the goblins rode around on rats in the caves? :But... I didn't even get to tell you about the goblins who rode rats or introduce you to Amaya's brother... and the prison story had a whole other act. Crevice in the Porridge room There is a crevice in the porridge room that Graham will try to climb but is not able to do it. It looks like he probably would have had to have had a partner character to reach the passage above it. Of course it might have been an alternate way into and out of the room for a different path. One theory is this is just a nod to the crevice that Manny used to reach the Knight Tournament in Chapter 1, and with the broken porridge machine, maybe it is just an additional hint at him being the one who sabotaged the food supply. Greetings and meetup SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whaddya say we stay down here and definitely, do not have a choco ice-cream party in the throne room?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Amaya.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bramble.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chester.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hiii... ahem... greetings.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hobblepots.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Muriel. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Proceed.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Salutations.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sir Acorn.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sir Whisper.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wente.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper.") Heating Porridge SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That porridge is too cold.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That porridge is much too cold.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I stand by my assessment. It is too cold to eat.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I have my limits.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wow. It's really hot.") Daily Chores Puzzles SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All right, I'm ready for bed.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm getting sleepy. I should head to bed.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chores, check. Food stuff, check. Bed time, let's do this.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Newton, I think we've done good today. I think we should rest up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I know, Sally! We were super-productive, but now it's time for bed.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Don't worry, guys. I won't forget you. We've become great friends, but I really need to get some rest.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, I probably shouldn't keep talking to the newts. I guess I'll go to bed.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Tomorrow is another day, I guess. No use delaying the inevitable.") Broom item E2_Broom_ItemDescription="Broom" Crumbler Puzzle This appears to be part of the Amaya path, but would have mostly taken place inside the prison it seems. The puzzle requires finding fuel for the Crumbler. This may have been related to the chase sequence events that were cut, but down Amaya's version of the story. Hobblepots SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh... careful. Don't let the guards see you with that.") Bramble SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Keep that. Wouldn't want to put a wrench in our plans.") Young Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll go look for fuel.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is she ready yet?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There. That's our ticket out.") VO_FeyGiveFood05_BF SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="You didn't find an oil fryer in any of these cells, did you?") Amaya SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you crazy? Hide that!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The Crumbler! Oh... I missed you. Did you miss me? Never leave me again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Move aside, Graham. It's crumbling time.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="cry") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Look, I'll try to get her started, but she needs fuel.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did you find any oil yet?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think we need a moment alone.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can you nurse her back to health, Graham?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Almost. Give her time. She's in shock.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Graham! Help!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Like the Crumbler, I could use some fuel.") Extended Bone Puzzle SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can I have that bone?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="So, what's the plan?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can I have that bone?") Magic Map SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ohh, a magic map! Ahem, I mean... oh, how fortuitous.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Real adventurers don't need maps anyway.") Goblin Rules (end chores) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I was instructed to do my chores, and then ring the bell when I was ready to be locked up again.") Cape Puzzles (holding more than one prisoner in cape) & Double Switch Puzzle SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On the count of three, pull that switch!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait, that was too early. Let's try again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Okay, I was too slow. Again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Act natural.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All right, back in there.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Guys! Stop bickering.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Could you do me a favor?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Forgive me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ummm... here! You can hide in my cape.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know the drill.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I need you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All right. I'm going to let you out, but no talking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No time to explain.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quick! In my cape!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quiet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quiet down, you two.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Seriously. It's very roomy in there.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shhhh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I used fabric softener.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hey! That tickles.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I washed it yesterday.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All right, you two. Back in here.") Gart's interuptions and criticisms Gart was going to criticize his Grandfather, about how he told the story. Leading Graham to be even more angry at his interruptions. Graham chooses Amaya Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did you have a particular reason for choosing Amaya?") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I want the bravest person in Daventry by my side?") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But the Hobblepots could have whipped up a potion to take all those rock bottoms out.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shall I continue?") Graham chooses Bramble Gart SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold up. Did you have a particular reason for choosing Bramble?") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="She had given so much compassion to the world, it was time to give some back to her.") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But Amaya could have wrecked all those rock bottoms.") Graham Chooses Wente Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did you have a particular reason for choosing Wente?") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He had given so much compassion to the world, it was time to give some back to him.") Graham chooses the Hobblepots Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Did you have a particular reason for choosing the Hobblepots?") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It would take a miracle to get out of this one. And in the absence of miracles, tricks would have to suffice.") Gart wants snacks SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandfather, do you have any snacks in here?") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Pay attention, Gart, you said you wanted to learn.") Gart's reactions to CH1 tournament Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I still can't believe Gwendolyn beat me in the tournament with those stupid eggs.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes. Well, she was quite egg-straordinary.") Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Guys, I'm right here.") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I still can't believe Gwendolyn tricked me in the tournament with those stupid chicken noises.") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I still can't believe Gwendolyn went toe-to-toe with me in the tournament, and won.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes. Well, she shouldn't let a small thing like size get in her way.") Graham Chooses left or right path in the Goblin Castle (cut area, see Whisper or Acorn below) Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmmm... yeah, I would have taken the other path.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is this story about your choices or mine?") Gart and Gwen fight Graham chooses Whisper Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wow! Grandpa, Whisper was a good choice.") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I guess. I mean, Acorn seemed interesting.") Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No way. Whisper can do it!") Graham chooses Acorn Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wow! Grandpa, Acorn was a good choice.") Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I guess. I mean, Whisper seemed interesting.") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No way. Have you even heard of Miss Madeline?") Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ugh, Whisper can do it.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Children... stop bickering, please.") Complains under his breath Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chh. Okay.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What was that, Gart?") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, nothing.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chh. Okay.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, nothing.") Dark Cell Voiceovers Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But what did you do when you couldn't see what surrounded you?") Old Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How big was this place?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I heard a beast groaning to my right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bones cracked under my feet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was squishy and felt like flesh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. And I'm not sure I wanted to see anything else down there.") Young Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="breathing I'm fine. I'm fine.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What was that?!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nice kitty... I really hope you're just a kitty.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sniff Oh. Yuck. It can't be as bad as it smells.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hello? Is someone there?") Deaths Old Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sniff I knew I smelled rubble.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let's start that part over with a clean slate.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I didn't stop to marble at my surroundings.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Snores It seems I rocked myself to sleep!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I surely didn't go that way, I was a rubble.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Those rocks kept bouldering me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This rocky situation was no fault of my own.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This game of stones was far too violent for my taste.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I know what you're thinking. That I'm out of rock puns, but give me a second to dig some more up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All I wanted to do was dig myself out of that hole.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Craters gonna crate.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Craters gotta hate.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This part of the tale gets a little bit rocky.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We should stop this story before it erodes even further.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looked like I was stoned to death.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The goblins' rock armor was slate of the art.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="These rats were plaguing me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Those rats were weapons of mouse destruction.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sniff I smell a rat.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Funny, I usually know a rat when I see em.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, rats!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like the pen is mightier than... well, me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Welp, prison walls are never built to scale.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like this was no time for a cell-abration.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Maybe I shoulda been goblin the food myself.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This seemed to be a dead end.") Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well... that will certainly help me sleep well.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is that the advice you give to all small children about nightmares?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Guess I won't be sleeping tonight.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fuel, meet Nightmare.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmm... next time I need help sleeping I'll just get warm milk.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mr. Springbottom does not approve.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You are not going to scare me to sleep, if that's what you're thinking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I liked your stories better when they were silly and filled with dragons.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That doesn't even make sense, Grandpa. Your last story seemed more thought-out.") Young Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shivering") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hot hot hot hot hot!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shocked") Weird Rooms Baby Dragon room SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Finally! We get to the good part.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ahhhh... babies.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmmph... goblins ruin everything.") Slippers room SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Glass slippers were piled high to the bottom of the ground.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's even more shoes than my mom has! Whoa!") Frog cell This is apparently related to Whisper path (possibly related to Quicksand puzzle). :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="An entire room filled with frogs.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I want to pet them all.") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wanna pet them all!") Spinning Wheels This is related to Acorn path. :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What did the goblins need all these spinning wheels for?") Skip Dialogue (story explanation) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well then, my little biscuit, I can skip it if you like.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can skip it if you like.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, you told me this part already.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, this part is going on really long.") Whisper conversations Whisper appears to be caught surrounded by his 'fans'. With Graham and Amaya's help they help free him. Saving Whisper with Amaya's help :Amaya: Which way, Your Highness :Graham: Ugh... :Amaya: Are you sure? :Graham: I froze. Paralyzed by the decision. Perhaps I had pulled the final rabbit out of my hat. It was worse than that. I didn't even have a cap anymore. :Amaya: Your gut has led us this far; let's not second-guess it now. Come on! Let's go! Acorn will be fine on his own. or (alternate). :Amaya: "You're thinking way too much, Graham. Trust that gut. Come on! Let's go! Acorn will be fine on his own. Whisper surrounded by Goblins :Don't fret, little rock Goblins. I will sign all the things. :No need to push, you crazy little fans. :Who should I make this out to? Rocky Stoneman? :Don't crowd! Don't crowd! Okay, crowd! Whisper loves a crowd! :Unique individual message for you. And unique individual message for you. :Oh yes, I totally remember you from Adventure Con. :Oh... I'm sorry, that's Whiffer. People get us confused a lot. All right. I'll sign it anyway. :My fan club rocks! :I would love to sign your baby. :Fans, right this way. Follow me. :Over here, fans. Keep up. :Gotta keep up, fans. :Can we push the line against this wall? :Back up, people! :The building has left Whisper. Whisper Saved :Whisper: Graham! It's been far too long! And I see you've earned your mane of excellence. Well, Whisper has, and will continue to be, a fan. :Graham: It's good to see you too, Whisper. :Whisper: Ready for more adventures? Looks like adventure sought out you. Ready for more? :Graham: Always. :Whisper: And... oh, hello. What is a lovely lady like you, doing in a place like this? :Amaya: Saving you. Or would you rather I not? :Whisper: Ohh... I like them cheeky. :Amaya: What a gentleman. :Whisper: Ohh, but of course! I could escape on my own, you know, but now that your here I wouldn't want to take that away from you. or (alternate). :Whisper: I try. So... about you getting me out of here? Whisper, Amaya, and Graham at forked Road :Graham: Two roads split off from the path. They both looked the same, and I had no idea which to pick. But taking too long to choose was hardly better than choosing nothing. :Graham: Hmm... another fork in the road. :Whisper: Whisper thinks left is right, and right is wrong. :Amaya: Well, Amaya thinks you need to shut that mouth and move those feet. :Graham: Hang on a sec. Let me think this one over. :Amaya: Graham, stop. Your indecision has gotten us into this mess. :Graham: I think we should... :Whisper: Right or left, Graham? Left or right? Hurry up, Graham. Patience is not a virtue that blessed Whisper. :Amaya: Look, you go that way and we'll go this way. :Whisper: Meet you at the castle. :Graham: Ah. Zards! :Whisper:That's not kingly language. Quicksand puzzle :Whisper: I'm not going in there, Graham. Sorry. :Graham: But, what are you so afraid of? :Whisper: I suppose I could ask you that same question. :Graham: Let's go together. :Whisper: Quicksand! Whisper's mortal enemy. :It was nice knowing you, Graham. Remember this face. :Graham can do it! Struggles I would struggles Whisperrrr! Sinking. Sinking. Sinking. Sinking. Ahhh. Sinking. Sinking. Sinking. Sinking. Sinking. Whisper Agrees and Disagrees VO_WHAgreeLoud01_WH SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper agrees!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Lickety split! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper agrees!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Lickety split! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper disagrees. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper can't do it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper doesn't do scary.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not one of your better ideas.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper disagrees. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper can't do it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper doesn't do scary.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not one of your better ideas.") Whisper Takes Orders Graham: Don't be careless, Whisper. Whisper: Whisper is... whispering. Whisper Idle This might be the only time I'll say this... but don't look at me. You'll have to figure it out. Whisper has nothing to add to the conversation. You never did answer my mesage about a rematch. Whatever happened to your silly squirrel pig? Congrats on finally joining the sacred practice of leg day. Whisper awaits your command. Whisper is using his whisper voice. Whisper hates the dark and Whisper hates being afraid, but Whisper loves glory. So Whisper is torn.") Nope. Nope! No. Whisper doesn't do rats.") Whisper and Amaya conversations A. :Whisper: Behold, my mane of excellence! That's boyfriend material. :Amaya: Hmm, I'd say it looks a little too clingy and hard to maintain. B. :Whisper: Your hero is here. And what were your other two wishes? :Amaya: That he'd be charming and handsome. I guess not all wishes come true. C. :Amaya: Whisper, I could use your baby hands over here. :Whisper: Please, call me Walter.") D. :Amaya: Whisper, I need you to run. :Whisper: That's easy! I've been running... :Amaya: And not through my mind! E. :Whisper: So, come here often? :Amaya: To this dark cave where we were imprisoned? :Whisper: Um, yes? :Amaya: Nope, this is a first. :Whisper: Oh. Well, me too. So... :Amaya: Can we not? F. :Whisper: Whisper's just so happy to be free! We must celebrate our victory! :Amaya: We're not done yet, you know that. :Whisper: Yes, but, we should celebrate the little victories. :Amaya: Sure... and how do you propose we do that? :Whisper: A jumping-up-and-down hug? :Amaya: Ugh, fine. :Whisper: Huzzah! Smash and flash, making it happen! :Amaya: You're ridiculous... :Whisper: =...ly good looking. G. :Amaya: You really need to try to keep it quiet. :Whisper: But how will our enemy know their doom is coming? :Amaya: While your moxie is overwhelmingly apparent, sometimes you have to plan a bit. :Whisper: WAIT, a minute! Did you say plan? :Amaya: Momentary lapse of judgment. :Whisper: You said plan. :Amaya: Quiet! :Whisper: You wanna think! You wanna think! :Amaya: No, I don't! :Whisper: Too late, you already said it. :Amaya: Well, if you'd shut it for two seconds, I actually could! :Whisper: Whisper shall comply. Think on, brave one. H. :Amaya: You know I'm a blacksmith, right? You've never been to my shop, yet you seem quite obsessed with armor. :Whisper: I don't think anyone knows. Well, I've got this guy and I've been going to him... for like ever. And, you know, loyalty and stuff. :Amaya: I can admire someone who sticks to what they like... even if it is second-rate. :Whisper: But, I'm in need of new boots! :Amaya: Oh, well, I'm not really a cobbler. :Whisper: Right... cobblers. Well, uh, I need a new shrimp fork? :Amaya: Oh, I mean, it's not really a sword, but if you ever wanted to come by and chat about the specifications of what's needed for said shrimp fork, we could, um, do that. :Whisper: They are very complicated. :Amaya: Yes, like they have to be really small. And how many tines are they actually supposed to have?! I. :Whisper: Thanks, Amaya. We couldn't have done it without you. :Amaya: Hey, you've got a fan for life. Planning :What's the plan, oh Kingly One? :Which way, oh Sparkly Head? :What should Whisper do? ...It? :Whisper can do it! And all that stuff. :I don't think that's a "do it" for Whisper. :Settle down, fans! :Bye, Felicia! :Whisper can... I mean, we can do it! :King Graham! Whisper is in need of assistance! Planning Ex :Zap! :Kapow! :Kapop! :Kapoom! :Ka-POW! :Kaboom! :SSSMASH! :Zonk! :Drop-kick! :Boom! :Kabango! :Home run! :Pirouette! :Je'te :Je'te :Goal! Bramble agrees or disagrees with Whisper SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yup!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Soup's on!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I strongly disagree.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think so!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That smells like a bad idea.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't like what's cooking.") King Graham calls out Whisper Whisper! Over here! Whisper! You know what to do. Whisper! Over there! Gwendolyn Gart Critique Graham chooses Whisper Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wow! Grandpa, Whisper was a good choice.") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I guess. I mean, Acorn seemed interesting.") Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No way. Whisper can do it!") Graham chooses Acorn Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wow! Grandpa, Acorn was a good choice.") Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I guess. I mean, Whisper seemed interesting.") Gart: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No way. Have you even heard of Miss Madeline?") Gwen: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ugh, Whisper can do it.") Graham: SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Children... stop bickering, please.") Acorn conversations Chester and Graham save Acorn :Chester: Which way, King Boy? :Graham: Ugh... :Chester: Mmmhmm! :Graham: I froze. Paralyzed by the decision. Perhaps I had pulled the final rabbit out of my hat. It was worse than that. I didn't even have a cap anymore. or (alt) :I can't. I'm done. I have pulled the final rabbit out of my hat. Actually, it's worse than that. I don't even have a cap any more! :Chester: Well, I'm all for using your noggin, but indecision is worse than a dumb decision. Come on, Graham. This way. Whisper will be fine on his own. Acorn and Chester Introductions :Acorn: Chester. :Acorn: Sir Cumference. Acorn and Chester conversations B. :Acorn: I hear your lease is almost up. :Chester: What did you say? :Acorn: Oh, nothing. How old are you again? :Chester: I still have many more snacks left to hit my belly. You needn't worry. :Acorn: Oh, good. I'm a worrier. C. :Chester: Acorn? :Acorn: Yes? :Chester: Can I have a piggyback ride? :Acorn: Absolutely not! Do I look like a Kyle to you? :Acorn: I hear you are pretty crafty. :Chester: The craftiest. You need a prank of the most perturbing persuasion? I'm here for you. :Acorn: Well, Princess Madeline has been pretty itchy lately. I'm guessing fleas.") :Chester: Mmmm. Fleas. They add the perfect amount of texture to my smoothies. :Acorn: Eww. Gross. D. :Acorn: So I hear there are fantastic retirement communities in Tanalore. I have a brochure back at home. :Chester: Retirement?! You seem very keen on me leaving my shop. I'm onto you. :Acorn: I just want to be crafty. Like you. :Chester: I've seen your crafts, and there's no witch or wizard in them. The lowest tier of crafting... folk. :Acorn: You take that back! I'm an artist. :Chester: You, sir, are a hobbyist. You don't even have a store. :Acorn: Well, I would if you'd just retire already. E. :Chester: Oh my. It seems I've worn a hole in my sock. You know who I'm not gonna take it to? :Acorn: HUH? :Chester: That big guy who doesn't have a shop. :Acorn: Wait a minute! :Chester: I guess I'll devise a crafty potion to fix it myself. Hopefully one with lizard tongue. Mmm... :Acorn: I've had enough of you, a shop doesn't make the artist! The art makes the artist! :Chester: Is this the bull? :Acorn: The bull is in the pen. The bull is in the pen. F. :Chester: You know, perhaps we could rent you our old fortune-telling space. :Acorn: I'd love that. :Chester: Perhaps our crafts can live in perfect harmony. Fork Puzzle with Bramble :Graham: Hmm... another fork in the road. :Acorn: Well, the scenic route looks nice! :Bramble: Go with your heart. :Graham: Hang on a sec. Let me think this one over. :Bramble: You're thinking too hard. Let love guide you. :Acorn: Charge ahead! :Graham: I think we should... :Acorn: Right or left, Graham? Left or right? :Acorn: This ain't art, just pick one! :Bramble: Look, you go that way, and we'll go this way." :Acorn: Meet you at the castle. :Graham: Ah. Zards! :Acorn: That's not very kingly language. Fork Puzzle with Chester :Graham: Hmm... another fork in the road. :Acorn: Well, the scenic route looks nice! :Chester:The answer is right in front of you. :Graham: Hang on a sec. Let me think this one over. :Chester: Well, think it through, but quickly, my boy, please. My knees sure will appreciate it. :Acorn: Charge ahead! :Graham: I think we should... :Chester: If you can't think quickly, guess assuredly. :Acorn: This ain't art, just pick one! :Chester: Oh, too slow, let's split up. We'll go this way. :Acorn: Meet you at the castle. :Graham: Ah. Zards! :Acorn: That's not very kingly language. Bramble helps save Acorn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Which way, Your Highness?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Are you sure, Gumdrop?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You're thinking too much, Graham. Follow your heart. Come on, this way. Whisper will be fine on his own.") Bramble and Acorn Introductions :Acorn: Why, Mrs. Bramble Fey. Always a pleasure. :Bramble: Acorn! The pleasure's mine. :Acorn: How's the little one doing? :Bramble: Good now, thanks to our king. :Acorn: Have you found out if it's a boy or girl yet? :Bramble: Oh, we want to be surprised. But either way, we like the name Taylor. :Acorn: Well, now I don't know which color to pick for the baby booties. Obviously, I'd never go pink or blue, traditional is blah. Bramble and Acorn conversations B. :Acorn: What does it feel like to carry a baby in your belly? :Bramble: Probably about the same as carrying a squirrel in your belly. :Acorn: We should meet up for belly day. How's your Thursday looking? C. :Bramble: Where is Princess Madeline? Did she escape the clutches of these hoarders? :Acorn: Who knows. She has trumpet practice tonight. :Bramble: I hope she will come and save us. Even though a compassionate lady should not involve herself with racketeering. :Bramble: That was just one time! D. :Acorn: My hands are ghost-stitching. They miss the yarn tangled between my fingers. :Bramble: Oh, I hear ya. I've been kneading in my sleep. Or at least that's what Wente's told me. Can't wait to whip up a batch of choco-cakes once we're above ground again. :Acorn: Can you double the chips? :Bramble: Of course! Don't tell Wente, or Chester for that matter, but when I make 'em, I triple the chips. E. :Acorn: I really appreciate your help back there. It's not often I don't have the strength to handle a situation on my own. :Bramble: Two strong bellies powered by full hearts. Hug time! :Acorn: We deserve it. Acorn Beanstalk Capture and Rescue Surrounded by Goblins :Can we cut this nonsense? You wouldn't want to see this big guy go boom. :Fee-fi-fo-fum. All right, I said it. Can I get down now? :All right, fine... Be he alive, or be he dead. I'll grind his bones to make my bread. Ooh, yeah, that's nasty. :I wish I had my trapping ropes. :If you let me down, I'll knit you all sweaters. :Come on, fun size, you know you want a sweater. :I'm really just a sensitive artist, ya know? :Wait till Princess Madeline hears about this. Too bad she's at music night. :You know, your Jack costume could use some work. Do you have any fabric allergies? :You know, your Jack cosplay could use some work. I know a guy... :Ya'll are lucky the bull is retired. :I think I'd rather have a golden harp stolen from me more than my dignity. :At least this will make a few good pages for my scrapbooking project. Goblins gone :Why did all you shorties get so quiet? I don't like the quiet. :Helloooo! Is anyone down there? :Princess Madeline, is that you? :Somebody, please get me down! Beanstalk Rescue :Acorn: King Graham! Buddy! I am so glad to see you. :Graham: It's great to see you, Acorn :Acorn: It will be an honor to have another adventure with you, Sire. :Graham: I concur. Call out to Acorn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn! Over here!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn! You know what to do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn! Over there!") Acorn Agrees and Disagrees with commands SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sounds good!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Up and at 'em!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sounds good!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Up and at 'em!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think that's a good idea.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmmm. No bull. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope. Not happening.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think that's a good idea.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmmm. No bull. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope. Not happening.") Acorn Idle comments :What's the plan, little buddy? :Let me know when you're ready. :I'm glad the Floating Island finally got repaired. :Don't you think it's time to approve the \"No Squirrel Left Behind Act\"? :Don't think just cause you're king you can skip belly day. :Which way? :I think I can do that. Acorn Planning :What's the plan? :What's your plan? :Which way should we go? :Your call, string bean. :Where should I go? :Where do you want me? :Granted. :Sounds easy enough. :Whoooo! The bull is back, baby! :Boom! :Hold still! :Acorn could use a little help. Acorn Planning Ex :Take this! :Exert Get out-! exert :Get aw- exert Wheel Room puzzle Maybe used to get enough yarn for rope puzzle :Grandpa Graham: What did the goblins need all these spinning wheels for? :Acorn: The things I could do with treasures like those. Rope Puzzle Acorn sews rope. :Acorn: Let these fingers do the work.") :Give me a second, it's not ready yet. :Ugh. These colors aren't working together.") :It's just not ready yet. Sorry. :Graham: We don't have time for perfection, Acorn. Let's go! :Acorn: Perhaps you can take your own advice. :Graham: Touché. Crossing Rope :Easy now. Careful. :The stitch is holding. Rope Breaks :Chester! Hold still! :Bramble! Hold still!") :Don't move! :Stop wiggling! Acorn Exert Needs Bramble's Help :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oooooh! Help!") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Help!") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Help me! Help me!") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Help!") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yum!") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, heavenly!") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Scrumptious!") :SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, scrumptious!") Mordon encounter and maze exploration? Mordon has a very small part in chapter 2, but it was originally planned to be much larger. What remains includes finding some photographs of him at the top of the Prisoner Tower. Unfortunately Graham doesn't much comment on the photos, and you can only get a coin. But apparently it seems that the location where you get back stolen 'contraband' was also where Mordon or his goblin parents lived. After that he only appears in three other scenes, one where he is being bossed about by his 'parents?' and forced to move a pipe for Graham, and later being attacked by goblins, and you scare them away with a dragon shadow to which he is grateful and lowers a drawbridge to the Goblin Castle for you. Presumably you would have originally met him while exploring and trying to find a way to escape the castle (likely somewhere between the entrance and the library, as the Baby Swap book is mentioned during their conversations). The last scene he appears in is set in the Daventry forest with Manny showing up to give the Goblin Pranks book to Mordon and show him Baby Swap chapter, while trying to manipulate Mordon into believing he cannot trust anyone. It is now known that Manny was swapped with Mordon. Mordon grew up with the Goblins, while Manny grew up with human parents. The parents have not been revealed as of yet, but descriptions of the goblin parents haven been given in Chapter 3. Most of Mordon's backstory, as well as the specific references to changelings is cut from Chapter 2 (and also does not appear in chapter 3 as well), but can still be read in the script. He would have also had a few lines and interactions with Graham, but these were removed. The scenes that were cut involved Mordon and Graham meeting each other, having a conversation, and Graham promising to help free Mordon from goblins who were mistreating him. Graham ends up getting separated from Mordon at some point, leaving him behind. They get back together briefly but Mordon discovers that Graham knows about his secret from Goblin Pranks book. Graham saves Mordon and introduces himself (mordon agrees to show Graham the way through the castle): :Graham: Hi... I'm Graham :Mordon: Me... Mordon. :Graham: You... speak English?") :Mordon: Mmmhmm. :Graham: You're pretty big for a goblin. :Mordon: Follow Mordon. Mordon gives orders and directions to Graham (and/or vice versa) perhaps to show the way through a KQ5 style maze. :Mordon: Mordon know the way. :Mordon: Mordon help!") :Mordon (if Graham tries to leave): Don't leave! Don't leave! :Mordon (if Graham follows order correctly): Got it!") :Mordon (tells Graham where to go): Here. :Mordon: No. Will not! :Mordon: Over here. :Mordon: This way. :Mordon: Yes! :Mordon: Yes. Help. Graham looks at Mordon's helmeted face. :Graham: Wha-? :Mordon: Don't Look. :Graham: Are you human? :Mordon: I am Goblin! :Graham: You think you're a goblin! :Mordon: Don't look at face. :Graham: Okay, okay. Sorry. How... um... hmm. Where are you from? :Mordon: Grew up here. Goblins are family. But Goblins hate Mordon's face. :Graham: Well, now you are with me. Let's get out of here. Mordon Abandoned (likely for Graham to go looking through Library without him): :Graham: Stay here. I'll be right back. :Mordon: You're leaving me? I am always left. :Graham: Mordon. Mordon. Calm down. I'm not leaving you. I'll be right back. :Mordon: Promise? :Graham: I promise. Mordon Alarmed :Mordon: out :Mordon: You left me. You promised. :Graham: Mor-Mordon. M-Mor-Mordon. I-I was. I was coming back for you, I... :Goblins hate Mordon. Humans abandon Mordon. Mordon leaves everyone. Mordon on own. Needs no-one. Wants no-one. Mordon discovers Graham has (learned the truth about him) from Baby Swap book: :Mordon: You knew! :Graham: No... no... no. I... I. Oh, boy... :Mordon: I AM NOT A MONSTER. I AM NOT A GOBLIN. I AM A HUMAN BEING! Mordon replies to Graham's comments about the books (3 alternate answers): :Alt 1: THAT'S WHY MORDON NOT LIKE OTHERS! :Alt 2: A STORY?! :Alt 3: NOT A MONSTER. NOT A GOBLIN. HUMAN. HUMAN THAT NO ONE WANTED! Mordon felt betrayed by Graham, and with a little manipulation by Manny turned that into anger and revenge against the king. In addition, it was possible to read the chapter in the Goblin Pranks book about baby swap, and history behind it, further explaining how Mordon ended up with the Goblins in the first place (the first two lines in this narration actually does appear in the game). :Growing up outside of Daventry, many tales were shared about the world around us. Some real, some legend, and others purely superstition. :But with every day I spent in Daventry, it seemed that more of the tales were coming true. :I couldn't help but wonder about changelings. The goblins were carelessly compulsive creatures. Nothing would stop them once they decided to bring a story to life. But would they really trade a baby of their own for a human? :When a baby cries too much, doesn't sleep, and has an altogether dislikeable disposition, it is not long before the parents wonder what they should do. :Many seek assistance from friends and family. Whereas others might seek out the fairies. A trip to the forest is often all it takes. A call out to the creatures within to make them aware that a change is desired. :If the creatures agree, they shall swap one of their own to live a human life while they will deal with the difficult child. A relationship that is best for both. :Each will be raised by their new families, in lives unexpected and unconventional. Whether they will find their original families again, is up to the changelings themselves. :Hmmm... just as I expected. Goblin Prank #573293. The Baby Swap. I had never heard of a child in Daventry going missing before. Perhaps Mordon's parents preferred the company of a goblin. :Goblin babies do have the tendency to go to bed on time and rarely cry. Concept art goblinhouse.jpg tumblr_nyqrrd7pKV1siz3xjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o345r6gwyM1siz3xjo1_1280.jpg undergroundgoblinwaterwayconcept.jpg undergroundplants.jpg mushroomsconcept.jpg References Category:Game development